Cuando Narres el Relato de Mi Gloria
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: ¿Que puede decirte un libro? ¿Solo aquello que el autor te deja saber? O tal vez... Historias mas grandes de las que pudieras imaginar.


**"Pregunta, "_¿le acompaño?_" y Remus le invita a hacerlo, "_por favor_", mientras le explica que va a devolver algunos libros prestados y a dejar en el colegio otros que no le caben en los baúles.**

**- Si hasta ahora no les he sacado provecho, ya no debo tener remedio. Y seguro que a alguien le gustan.**

**En la vida, y visto que no tiene todavía un lugar al que ir, Remus prefiere viajar con poco equipaje. Y de todos modos, lo que se lleva es mucho más de lo que deja en Hogwarts."**

Marauders!Crack, Cuando narres el relato de mi Gloria. Irati

* * *

Comentarios, aclaraciones y esas cosas: Los personajes del cannon no me pertenecen. Son de Jo, el fragmento es de Irati, lo mismo el título, igual que el capitulo de donde extraje el fragmento.

No me pidan que lo ubique en tiempo, no me pidan que le de lógica, no pidan que trate de explicarles quien es Leslie… es una historia demasiado larga.

Este fic va primero a Remus, por que es su cumpleaños… el numero 48 (creo)… Y luego para **Irati**, por que es su historia lo que ha inspirado esto. Sólo espero que no le moleste el uso sin permiso del fragmento =) (y los añadidos).

Muchisisimas gracias a quien me Beteo este fic: Xizu, linda, muchísimas gracias por acudir a mi llamado (cual superhéroe). Ella me hizo el enorme favor de revisar esta versión del fic. De la otra versión le debo las correcciones a Marbius. Muchisisisisismas gracias a ambas, de verdad. He tenido que tomar un poquitín de cada una para arreglar ambas versiones. Bsss

*+*+*+*+*

Camina lentamente por el pasillo, con una de sus manos sobre el lomo de los libros. Decidiendo. Analizando. Preguntándose a qué libro le dará la oportunidad de contarle su historia, a qué autor le permitirá hablarle al oído, vivir una vez mas, para ella.

Y lo nota. Es un libro más gastado que el resto, y ya es decir demasiado. Este libro en particular parece perdido en medio de esos otros. Muchos coleccionistas muggles pagarían verdaderas fortunas por darle un vistazo a las reliquias con las que cuenta la Biblioteca del Colegio. Y los pobres libros apenas salen de sus estantes. Apenas son abiertos; algunos de ellos, por un reducido grupo de alumnos cada año. Por eso es que ella se ha dado a la tarea, la misión, de permitir que esos libros vivan, aunque sólo sea para ella.

Se acerca al libro. Sigue el ritual que le dedica a cada uno. Lo observa, sabe que es la clase de libro que pocas personas se vuelven a ver. Así que quien lo colocó ahí debió tener una razón para dejarlo justo en ese sitio. Trata de descubrir las razones que lo llevaron ahí. Tal vez creyó que el resto de los libros lo protegerían; la chica sonríe, se ven más imponentes, más grandes, con más experiencia. Tal vez su lector anterior buscaba esconderlo. Y volver por él más tarde. Lo que le lleva a preguntarse si, al final, regresó a leerlo.

Ladea la cabeza; estira ambos brazos y empuja con firmeza uno de los libros inmediatamente al lado de aquel que quiere. Y con todo cuidado toma ese pequeño libro de tapas gastadas, lo levanta del estante y lo saca; sin arrastrarlo, sin jalarlo.

No tiene polvo. Por alguna razón, tal vez no desconocida, pero ella no se ha parado a investigarla, sólo los libros de la Sección Prohibida se niegan al hechizo que usa la bibliotecaria para mantener bien conservados el resto de los libros, lejos del polvo, de la humedad, del daño que pueden sufrir.

Lo sostiene. Cuidadosamente se sienta en el piso, recargada contra la pared. Es un pasillo poco iluminado, pero no demasiado como para impedir la lectura. Coloca el libro en su pierna. Se acomoda. Y comienza a _sentirlo_.

Empieza por el exterior. Es pequeño. El tipo de libros que ella usa para llevarlos consigo. Un libro de viaje. Y a pesar de su empastado, es ligero. Lo justo para llevarlo en la mano y que no sea estorboso. Le gustan estos libros; compañeros de camino. Amigos de huída. Piensa en cuántas veces ese libro ha salido de la biblioteca, puede que incluso del colegio, tal vez hasta ha salido de Escocia.

-Deja de divagar- dice para sí, y vuelve su mirada al texto.

Es un color cálido, arena Pareciera que está forrado con pergamino, pero la textura no es áspera; tampoco es suave, pero sí es lisa. Las cubiertas aún son fuertes gracias a, esos hechizos de conservación; ella lo ha comprobado, son de verdad buenos. Las esquinas están algo maltratadas, prueba de lo mucho que fue leído. Le gusta saber que ese libro, a pesar de que parece que ha estado solo mucho tiempo, en algún momento fue muy querido.

Levanta la tapa. Acaricia la contraportada. Está en blanco, lo que no es raro, ella suele ponerle su nombre a sus libros en un lugar menos visible. Pasa otra hoja lentamente. Ahí está el título:

- Leaves of Grass-

Lo lee en voz alta, apenas un murmullo, pero en el silencio del lugar, su voz parece hacer eco.

Walt Whitman.

Americano, filósofo, poeta.

Un poemario.

No es su estilo de libro, pero le ha llamado la atención, así que le dará la oportunidad, aunque sea una negada para la poesía… Después de todo, uno de los pocos poemas que a ella le gustan dice algo de Withman… Bueno, lo menciona, pero algo es algo.

La dedicatoria.

"_Desconocido, si al pasar quieres hablarme ¿Por qué no has de hacerlo?_

_Y ¿Por qué no te hablaría yo?"_

Sonríe. Whitman le está retando, y que ella ha aceptado el reto.

Así que continúa. Y no puede evitar una pequeña exclamación. Hay un montón de subrayados, y se pregunta nuevamente por qué esa persona, el dueño del libro, lo dejó ahí. Después de todo, si amas un libro lo suficiente como para volverlo algo tan íntimo, y subrayarlo, pues no se deja ahí, así sin más. Ella no lo haría. Y esa vocecita; a veces bastante nostálgica y con cierta vena pesimista, le dice que tal vez no _pudo_ llevárselo.

Ojea rápidamente, y se da cuenta de que no sólo está subrayado, si no que también hay anotaciones. Lo poco que puede observar en ese rápido vistazo es una caligrafía correcta, inclinada un poco a derecha; las letras largas que se elevan suavemente y bajan con esa misma elegancia. La analizará con cuidado; le encanta leer ese tipo de notas. Es como si contaran una historia distinta, por que si hay algo que le llama poderosamente la atención, es la vida de esas personas.

Regresa de nuevo a las primeras páginas, y comienza a leer.

Se hunde. Se deja llevar. Se pierde a sí misma. Como cada vez que lee. El resto del mundo pierde nitidez, y son las letras las que viven frente a ella.

Navega entre la poesía de Withman. Busca lo que quiere decir; las parábolas; las interpretaciones; los mensajes ocultos entre las letras apretadas, asomándose entre línea y línea. Mueve los labios, pero impide que las letras escapen. Uno a uno, pagina a página, cuartilla a cuartilla avanza por entre los poemas.

Cada vez que se topa con una anotación pasa sus dedos sobre las letras, como si el tocarlas le fuese a transmitir algún mensaje oculto.

Desearía que así fuera. Hablar del tú al tú con el autor de esas palabras, saber que lo llevó a esas anotaciones. Algunas -la mayoría-, desgarradoras, melancólicas, sufridas, y luego otras, con una madurez que pocas veces ha conocido.

Lo que lleva leído le dice que es un chico, está segura de eso. Ella es mujer, sabe que una chica no sería tan cruda, tan clínica. O bueno, que es poco probable. Aunque no debería descartarlo del todo.

El Canto a mí Mismo.

Whitman amando. Y el anónimo lector que ha subrayado gran parte de éste en particular, amando con él.

"_Pues que cada átomo mío también te pertenece_". Un subrayado doble. Leslie lo analiza. Son líneas distintas a las del resto. Pasa rápidamente la mirada por el resto del poema. Sí, definitivamente alguien metió mano en esas líneas, aparte del dueño del libro.

"_Naturaleza sin freno energía primigenia"._ Nuevamente el primer lector.

-_Sólo quiero el arrullo, el susurro de tu voz suave-._Nuevamente el intruso. Una sola línea. Firme. "_Ver, oír, tocar, son milagros, y cada parte de mí es un milagro"._ Y luego un par de palabras. Pero son suficientes para confirmar que el autor de esos subrayados y esas palabras es otro distinto al del resto de las notas.

"**él está de acuerdo conmigo**"

Todo en minúsculas, como si sólo estuviera continuando un argumento antes iniciado. Leslie repasa la oración subrayada, y nota el segundo sentido que podría dársele a la última parte. La caligrafía inclinada a la izquierda, con trazos impulsivos, pareciera que las eles intentan huir, volar, estallar. Cinco palabras y casi puede sentir el carácter de su autor. El comentario, simple pero lleno de sensualidad, como si estuviese alardeando. Alguien seguro, mucho.

"_Si te cansas, dame las dos cargas y apoya tu mano en mi cadera. Y a su debido tiempo me devolverás el mismo servicio. Por que ya emprendida la marcha nunca descansaremos._" Amistad, amor, solidaridad, esperanza. ¿Qué esperaba el (o ellos) de ese camino, que; al parecer, estaban emprendiendo?

"_Quien camina una milla sin amor, se dirige a su propio funeral…"_ El Amor. Simple, directo, conciso. Walt comienza a caerle muy bien.

"_Y digo a la humanidad: No hagas preguntas sobre Dios. Por que yo que pregunto tantas cosas, no hago preguntas sobre Dios. […] Yo escucho y veo a Dios en cada objeto, pero no lo comprendo bajo ningún concepto."_ Definitivamente Whitman le cae muy bien. Se pregunta, una vez más, ¿qué religión siguen los magos? ¿O acaso no la necesitan? Cartas de Dios. Cartas sin fin, que siempre encontrarán al destinatario. Le gusta esa idea.

Y al final del poema. Una sentencia…

"**Digas lo que digas, este tío está hablando de sexo**"

… que no hace si no confirmarle el carácter de éste nuevo lector. Vivaz, espontáneo, sensual, arrojado. Es curioso que con sólo dos líneas y un par de subrayados pueda saber todo eso.

Siente como está llegando al final. Lleva toda la tarde escondida en ese rincón. Leyendo. Aunque en realidad está huyendo, de todos, puede que incluso de ella misma.

Su mano derecha sostiene ya sólo unas pocas hojas, y siente ese hueco poco agradable en el estómago, y ese cosquilleo frío en la nuca. No le gustan los finales, le asustan, casi tanto como los nuevos comienzos. No quiere terminar. A lo largo de las horas se ha enamorado del autor de la mayoría de las notas al margen. Quisiera al menos saber su nombre. Ha ido recolectando datos a lo largo del libro. Tiene el presentimiento de que sabe quién es, pero hasta no ver su nombre no podrá estar segura. Sospecha quien es, o más bien, quiénes son, aquellos que plasmaron sus sentimientos en los espacios en blanco de esas hojas.

El Canto al cuerpo Eléctrico le ha dado nueva información. Los subrayados son los mismos que el resto del libro, pero las notas… Las notas no son del estilo del dueño. Son más atrevidos, más viscerales.

Y las anotaciones en "Separando las hierbas de la pradera" le dicen mucho; ella siente que todo. Ha sido justo en ese punto que ha caído por completo, que ha sentido esa complicidad, que creyó perdida, que pensó que nunca sentiría con nadie más. Siente el cosquilleo en los ojos, el nudo en la garganta, el temblor de las manos y los dedos.

Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente; se traga el nudo en la garganta. Cierra el libro, manteniendo un dedo entre las páginas, justo en el sitio en el que se ha quedado. Con el dorso de su mano libre se seca las lágrimas rebeldes que han escapado y comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas. Se da unos segundos para redirigir sus emociones.

Abre nuevamente el libro. Una de sus lágrimas ha logrado llegar hasta el papel. Con delicadeza y cuidado estira una de sus mangas y la presiona sobre la hoja, absorbiendo así la poca humedad que pudiera dañarlo.

"Cuando las últimas lilas estaban en flor (When lilacs last in the door-yard bloom)" El nombre de la flor tachado, y con el añadido arriba "_**Lily**_". Se pregunta de quien será esta nota. No es la caligrafía elegante y fluida del inicio del libro, pero tampoco son las eles inflamadas del Canto. Un nuevo lector… Interesante, tal vez el libro en sus manos sí ha sido leído después de todo.

No entiende por qué está un nombre allí. Es un poema triste, doloroso. Tal vez sólo fue una broma, usar a alegoría de la flor con el nombre de alguien.

Acaricia las letras. Tiene un pequeño sobresalto. Ha sentido un ligero bulto. Revisa. Es una hoja, doblada, la toma con cuidado y la abre.

_¿__Quién soñó que la belleza pasa como un sueño  
por estos labios rojos, con todo su triste orgullo,  
tan tristes ya que ninguna maravilla pueden presagiar?  
Troya se nos fue con destello fúnebre y violento  
y murieron los hijos de Utsna._

_Desfilamos, y desfila con nosotros el mundo atareado  
entre las almas de los hombres, que se despiden y ceden su puesto  
como las pálidas aguas en su glacial carrera;  
bajo estrellas que pasan, espuma de los cielos,  
sigue viviendo este rostro solitario._

_Inclinaos, arcángeles, en vuestra sombría morada:  
Antes de que existierais y antes de que ningún corazón latiera,  
rendida y amable permanecía junto a su trono;  
La __Belleza__ hizo que el mundo fuera una senda de hierba  
para que ella posara sus pies errantes._

_Yeats._

_**Por que estuvo ahí, y estará después de todo. L.E.**_

Está escrito a mano. Es también una caligrafía desatada, arrojada, pero no tan dura como la del Canto; es más suave, pero a la vez más segura. A Leslie le hace pensar en un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiarías tu vida sin dudarlo un instante.

Solo una oración añadida, reafirmando el contenido del escrito. Y puede asegurar que ésta última, ha sido hecha por una chica. A pesar de lo rígido de la caligrafía puede notar un toque femenino indudable.

Le da vuelta al papel.

"_**De James para Lily E."**_

Siente como se le acelera el pulso.

-James- murmura entre dientes. –Lily-

Sus sospechas se vuelven más fuertes. Quiere estar segura de la identidad de la persona con quien siente tanta empatía… pero a la vez… tiene miedo de descubrir que ese hombre es justo como le han dicho.

Como lo ha descrito Harry. Como se lo ha explicado Hermione. Como lo ha analizado Luna. Teme amarlo. Teme que al amarlo traicione a su _padre_… Y por encima de todo, teme que al amarlo, y no tenerlo, le duela, con la misma desgarradora intensidad con la que extraña al hombre que la crió.

Pero es valiente. Le enseñaron a ser así. Y como Ginny lo ha dicho, no por nada fue colocada en Gryffindor. Así que sigue leyendo. Empieza con el último poema: "O capitaine! Mon capitaine". Lo lee en voz baja; para escucharlo, se imagina a otra persona leyéndolo, a un hombre, de voz sosegada; como su padre, profunda; como su padre, llena de emoción; como la de su padre.

Una historia de despedida, de bienvenida, pero para aquel que ya no puede ser recibido en éste mundo.

Termina.

Una hoja más para el final del libro.

Un grupo de manchas en el extremo interno de la última parte del libro.

Observa su mano temblar mientras sostiene la hoja y comienza a levantarla.

La recibe la misma caligrafía de las anotaciones, con la misma inclinación, y las mismas líneas largas. Y forman un nombre: Dos iniciales y un apellido. Que confirman sus sospechas.

R.J. Lupin

* * *

Disclaimer: Remus fanático de la poesía es de Irati, lo mismo el poemario. No se si ella hubiese dejado ese libro de Remus en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero para mi conveniencia así es, disculpa si contradigo tu cannon linda. El estilo de escritura de los chicos también es de ella, los subrayados, las notas, los comentarios…. Y me tomé la libertad de que Sirius también metiera sus manos en el libro, y que Lily, al igual que James hicieran sus aportaciones… =P


End file.
